Enfermo pero de Amor
by Hichiro
Summary: Las personas cuando enferman solo, piden y piden sin después dar las gracias...o quizás si


ENFERMO...PERO DE AMOR Era una mañana tranquila,el sol iluminaba todas las calles y la gente aprovechaba esas luz para pasear por el parque:las abuelas y mamas llevaban a los peque os a jugar,los padres le enseñaban fútbol a sus hijos,y las parejas paseaban cogidos de la mano o se sentaban en un banco...

Silvia-"una tarde perfecta para pasear"-dijo la joven con unas bolsas de la compra ,mientras contemplaba el parque,luego suspir -l stima que...-y sigui su marcha-

Al llegar a su hogar,nada m s entrar por la puerta escucho un grito de dolor procedente de el sal n,se dirijio hacia all y vio a un joven casta o tumbado en el sof y medio destapado, se sujetaba el est mago con cara de dolor lo que indicaba que le dolia. La chica solt las bolsas en el sill n que hab a al lado y se acerco a l.

Silvia- todav a estas igual,Mark?-dijo arrop ndolo-

Mark asinti .

Silvia-sera mejor que vayamos al m dico

El chico neg con la cabeza.

Silvia-pero... por que no?-pregunto algo enfadada-

Mark-porque estoy bien-al terminar de decir esto le rugieron fuertemente las tripas- aaaaaaagh!- se quejo mientras se agarraba le tripa-

Silvia-si ya veo...

Aunque l no se lo hubiera dicho,ella sabia perfectamente porque no quer a ir al m iban a ver al doctor y le dec an que le dol a mucho la barriga,seguramente lo primero que le preguntar a seria " que comi usted anoche?"...ese era el problema, porque el d a anterior se hab an reunido unos cuantos amigos en una helader a,entre ellos estaba Jordan,quien reto a Mark a ver quien co helados,el casta o acepto sin pensarlo dos veces y empezaron a comer;el resultado:

-Jordan ganador y como si nada.

-Mark perdedor y con dolor de barriga.

-Y una enorme cuenta por todos los helados que se hab an,m s bien tragado que comido.

A Mark le daba verg enza ir y decir que hab a aceptado un reto de ni os peque os teniendo l ya 24 a os.

La joven solt un largo suspiro...

Silvia-esta bien...pero como no mejores iremos quieras o no, de acuerdo?-dijo firme-

El casta o asinti no muy convencido por la oferta. La joven sonri levemente,cogi de nuevo las bolsas del sill n y se fue a la cocina a poner las cosas que hab a comprado en su sitio. De mientras Mark no paraba de retorcerse,girar y moverse en el sof ,cada vez que su mujer pasaba cerca de l intentaba mantener la compostura y cuando ella se alejaba empezaba otra vez a retorcerse,"quien me mandar a a mi comer tanto helado"se repet a en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Cuando se puso un poco mejor empez a pedir cosas,porque por muy enfermo que este un hombre nunca lo est n bastante como para no pasarse el d a pidiendo...

Mark-esto... Silvia!

Silvia- que quieres?-dijo acerc ndose al sal n-

Mark- me puedes traer un vaso de agua? por favor...

Silvia-vale-le dijo sonriendo-toma-dijo d ndole el vaso amablemente-

Mark-gracias-dijo congiendolo mientras se incorporaba un poco-

Luego...

Mark- me puedes traer otra almohada! esta esta muy dura...-dijo mientras apretaba el objeto nombrado-

Silvia-si,si-dijo sonriendo-

Despu s...

Mark- me puedes traer un zumo!-grito,se notaba que le dolia la barriga porque lo que era la garganta la ten a perfectamente-

Silvia-toma-dijo d ndole un cart n de zumo-

Mark-esto...mejor exprimido natural...para el est mago...

Silvia-esta bien-volvi a la cocina y exprimi una naranja,luego volvi y le entreg el vaso a su marido-toma- dijo sin que se borrase la sonrisa de su rostro-

Y as durante todo el d a pidiendo una y otra cosa,cuando mejoro del todo, Mark se dio cuenta de que hab a estado todo el d a pidiendo,pensaba que su querida mujer estar a muy molesta con l por pedir tanto,pero record que siempre que le ped a algo ellase lo traia sin quejarse y con una sonrisa,el joven reconoc a cuando su mujer forzaba una sonrisa...pero ninguna de esas sonrisas era forzada.

Sonri y se puso de pie,puso rumbo a la cocina,cuando entr vio que Silvia estaba preparando la cena,ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia y l aprovecho para observarla durante un ratito desde la puerta de la cocina .Cuando por fin se di cuenta de que estaba hay le sonri .

Silvia-hola-dijo sonriendo-

Mark-hola-dijo mir ndola muy cari osamente-

Silvia- ya estas mejor?

Mark-claro que si,estoy perfectamente-dijo entrando dentro de la cocina-

Silvia-me alegro-dijo sonriendo muy contenta-

Mark se qued mir ndola,le encantaba verla sonre r, l sonri al recordar todo lo que le hab a aguantado la joven,otra persona le hubiera tirado el zumo a la cabeza si le hubiera dicho lo de "mejor exprimido natural...para el est mago", ella en cambio lo hizo sin quejarse,estuvo durante todo el dia regalandole su mejor sonrisa mientras el solo ped a y ped a, y aunque estuviera mejor no se levantaba a coger nada. El casta o puso un gesto serio al darse cuenta de esto.

Mark-Silvia... estas enfadada conmigo?-dijo mirando al suelo-

Silvia lo mir confundida- por que iba a estarlo?

Mark-es que...he estado todo el d a pidiendo...y t no te has quejado...-dijo algo triste-

Silvia solo ri ,a lo que Mark puso gesto de confusi n.

Mark- por que te ries?-pregunto confundido-

Silvia-es que estas muy mono cuando te pones asi-dijo mir ndolo-

Mark- eh!-dijo sonrojado-

Silvia-Mark...no estoy enfadada

Mark volviendo otra vez a su color natural- que?... y por que no?, si no he parado de pedir...-dijo cada vez m s confuso-

Silvia-porque te quiero,y quiero que te sientas bien,por eso no me importa que me pidas tantas cosas ,si as te sientes mejor yo soy feliz...

Mark se quedo con la boca abierta,ella no le tiro el zumo a la cabeza solo porque le gustaba que se encontrara bien,esto hizo que se pusiera m s triste,ella haciendo eso por l,y l venga pedir y exigir... ademas l nunca hab a sido muy atento con ella,siempre estaba m s atento del bal n,esto hizo que se sintiera triste si,pero a la vez se sinti tan feliz de tenerla junto a l,una persona tan buena que cuando sonre a le iluminaba e oscuro,deb a admitirlo estaba enamorad simo de ella y la que que a nada en este mundo,asi que decidi darle algo a cambio de todo lo que hab a hecho por l hoy;no, no solo hoy no sino desde siempre...darle algo muy significativo para l.

Mark-esto...Silvia, creo que me he puesto otra vez enfermo-dijo fingiendo estar algo mareado mientras se sujetaba a una silla-

Silvia se acerc r pidamente a l preocupada- te duele otra vez el est mago?-dijo agarr ndolo al ver que "estaba mareado"-

Mark-no,me parece que ahora estoy enfermo de otra cosa...

Silvia- de que?-dijo cada vez m s preocupada-

Mark-de amor

De repente la beso,Silvia se quedo sorprendida,pero luego empez a corresponderle el beso,y paso sus manos por el cuello de su casta o para acercarse m s. Mark paso sus manos por la cintura de ella,para que se acercar que no se fuera de su lado. Cuando notaron la falta de aire se separaron poco a poco pero se quedaron en esa posici n mir ndose el uno al otro.

Mark-te quiero-le susurr -

Silvia-y yo a ti

Y se volvieron a besar...quiz s el dolor de est mago se le hubiera quitado ese d a,pero llevaba mucho tiempo enfermo de otra cosa que cada d a iba creciend que en vez de hacer que se sintiera mal y fatigado,hacia que se sintiera la persona m s feliz del mundo,sabia que esa enfermedad no se iba a ir nunca de su coraz n,pero de todas formas l no quer a que se fuera...

Esa enfermedad se llamaba:Amor

FIN


End file.
